Pandora la dragona dormida princesa de los jutsus
by sweety-lover
Summary: cuando atacan la aldea de la hoja, les piden a los estudiantes vque hagan equipos de 4 y que salgan del pueblo,... Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto encuentran a una chica con poderes muy extraños que pueden ayudarles a salvar su pueblo
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicos bueno esta es mi primera historia de naruto, espero la disfruten** ^^

*Pandora :la gitana, adivina, y dragona dormida*

**La niña con la risa especial**

En una tarde muy tranquila sakura tenia una corazonada,

-pensaba-algo malo va a pasar hoy.

No te preocupes- decia naruto –no va a pasar nada

Dejate de tonterias sakura-decia sasuke-simplemente no pienses en esas cosas, nos estas echando la sal.

Despues de unas horas vino una emboscada de ninjas y ataco a la aldea.

-¡les dije, les dije, dije que pasaria algo malo y se cumplio!-gritaba sakura

-eso fue por que nos echaste la sal, nunca te callas¡¡-le gritaba sasuke a sakura.

-perdon sasuke- susurraba sakura

Kakashi les grito a los 3 que se reunieran con los demas, los otros sensei les dijeron que hicieran grupos de 4 y que salieran de la aldea a buscar refugio.

Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke no alcanzaron tener a otra persona en su grupo pero salieron de la aldea como se les indico.

En su recorrido se separaron de los demas e intentaron buscarlos pero no los encontraron. Sasuke estaba tan distraido que no escuchaba a Sakura y a Naruto.

De repente Sasuke escucho una risa de niña , y algo se movio de entre los arboles.

-¿Que es eso?-dijo Sasuke

-deja de estar baboseando y ayudanos a encontrar a los demas- le grito Naruto

-no me digas que hacer-dijo sasuke

Pero algo interrumpio, se escucho la risa de nuevo y en los arboles una joven como de la edad de Sakura se peinaba entre los arboles

¡quien eres!-grito sasuke

-descubrelo jajajaja- dijo la niña que cubria su cara con una bufanda rosa, ella corrio entre los arboles y Sasuke la siguio

Ella seguia riendo hasta que llego a un pequeño lago

Y se veia a la niña con un vestido blanco largo peinandose con un dragon blanco con diamantes al lado.

El suspiro y sonrio ,a Sakura se le ilumino la cara al ver a Sasuke y Naruto le pregunto si estaba bien

-mejor que nunca Naruto-dijo Sasuke

Continuara…

Espero que les haya gustado, el otro capitulo lo hare la proxima semana


	2. 1 enamorado 1 pelea 2 enemigas

Hola chicos, pz otra vez x aquí con el otro capítulo ^^

::1 Enamorado, 1 pelea, 2 enemigas::

Sasuke se le quedo viendo a la chica, la chica se estaba cepillando el pelo y había un hermoso dragón blanco con diamantes incrustados en la piel.

Era una escena muy linda, que Sasuke quedo totalmente enamorado.

La chica era alta, esbelta, de piel blanca, ojos grises, con un collar con cristales en el cuello. Su pelo era color miel y lacio.

Cuando Sakura se entero de lo que realmente estaba admirando Sasuke se encelo y se enojo

¡quien eres!- le grito Sakura a la chica

Ella rio brevemente y luego le dijo

-No tienes que gritar linda, mi nombre es Pandora

-¿Pandora qué?- pregunto Naruto

-no se mi apellidos, mi padre murio antes de que yo naciera, mi madre era una reina, pero presencie su muerte de pequeña y nunca supe su apellido- ella miro el agua con la mirada muy triste y decepcionada

-que triste-dijo sasuke – yo tambien presencie la muerte de mis padres.

-lo siento- dijo Pandora

-pero si tu madre es una reina, tú debes ser una princesa ¿no?- pregunto Sasuke muy intrigado

-en efecto- dijo la niña de los ojos grises

-y que hace una bella princesa por este bosque tan solitario-dijo sonriendo Sasuke lo cual enfado mucho a Sakura

-bueno, merodeando, me gusta estar aquí porque está muy tranquilo, pero como están ustedes,… pues la verdad no me lo esperaba…

-podrías venir con nosotros- le respondió el chico

-pero hacia donde se dirigen??

-bueno pues…

(De repente Sakura interrumpió gritando)

-NO ella no puede venir con nosotros, tenemos que buscar quien nos ayude a vencer a los ninjas.

Entonces jalo a Naruto y a sasuke.

-aaa… quieres decir los ninjas de la aldea de arena??

Ella simplemente volteo y le pregunto cómo lo sabia, pues ella no sabia.

-Pues es muy fácil niña, soy adivina-le respondió muy confiada

-asi ¿como me llamo?

-Sakura Haruno, estas enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha y no piensas en nada mas que el…

Sasuke se le quedo viendo a Sakura con cara de cállate estúpida.

Ella solo volteo, y pensó me esta mirando¡¡¡

Cdamino hacia ellos y señalo a Naruto le dijo

-tu eres Naruto Uzumaki, eres muy fuerte, se lo que has vivido y se necesita la fuerza necesaria para soportar todo eso, guardas un gran secreto en tu interior y mas grande rival es Sasuke Uchiha…

Después señalo a Sasuke y le dijo:

Tu me pareces muy interesante

(el sonrio)o_o

Bueno tu eres de un muy famoso clan, con poderes sobrenaturales al igual que yo

-asi??

-si

-como cuales?

-puedo leer las mentes, adivinar cosas y lo mas importante me puedo convetir en diferentes dragones y puedo crear los jutsus que yo quiera, no necesito estudiar…

Dijo esto mientras veía muy seriamente a Sakura

-asi? Demuéstralo- dijo Sakura

Ella hizo algo similar a un jutsu con sus manos y después dijo:

-jutsu dragon lobo

El dragon que tenia al lado desapareció, y ella había tomado la forma de un dragon como del tamaño de un perro gris con unas hermosas alas blancas

Sakura se impresiono y pensó:

-como lo hizo, apuesto a que también puedo copiar ese jutsu

-te apuesto que puedo copiar ese jutsu

-si claro jajajajaja , estos son jutsus son especiales

-asi por que?

-por que soy la única que los puede hacer

Todos se impresionaron y Saske susurro

-esta niña me tiene enamorado

Continuara…


End file.
